Doctor Who: Rose
| next = "The End of the World" }} "Rose" is the pilot episode of the 2005 relaunch of the popular British sci-fi series Doctor Who, which originally aired for 26 seasons from 1963 to 1989. Combining all episode totals together, "Rose" is the 696th episode of Doctor Who. This episode was directed by Keith Boak and written by series showrunner Russell T. Davies. It first aired in the UK on Saturday, March 26th, 2005. It first aired in the US on Syfy and BBC America on March 17th, 2006. The new series introduces a brand new doctor, the ninth such incarnation who is played by Christopher Eccleston, as well as his newest companion, Rose Tyler, a shop worker living an ordinary life in 21st century England. Rose finds herself in grave danger however when her world is turned upside down by an alien invasion of Autons. The Doctor arrives to combat the threat and offers to take Rose on the journey of a lifetime. Synopsis advance on Rose.]] Rose Tyler is a young blonde-haired twenty-something from Chelsea. She lives a rather ordinary life, living with mum, working at a department store, and spending time with her boyfriend, Mickey. While at work, Rose has to run some lottery money down to the basement when she takes note of several department store mannequins that begin moving. At first she thinks it is some sort of prank, but a strange man appears who introduces himself as The Doctor, and tells her to "run for your life!" The Doctor takes a bomb to the roof of the building and sets it off, just as Rose races outside. She returns home, but news travels quickly. Her mother, Jackie, is distraught over her daughter's brush with death, demanding that she should sue someone. Mickey comes over to console her, but Rose seems perfectly fine, albeit a little shaken up. She has a broken mannequin arm that she managed to hold onto and asks Mickey to dispose of it when he leaves. Walking home, he tosses the arm into a dumpster. is quite dis-arming.]] The next morning, Rose suddenly notices something fiddling about at the cat door. Investigating, she finds the Doctor peeking in. She drags him into the house, demanding an explanation for everything that has transpired. The Doctor is rather elusive but takes action when a broken mannequin arm that he had been tracking springs to life and attacks him. The Doctor pulls it away and it then leaps onto Rose. He uses his sonic screwdriver to disable it. The Doctor explains that an alien entity has infused itself into living plastic and that its sole intention is to destroy the human race. As the two continue their conversation outside, Rose learns that the Doctor is an alien, though she is skeptical of this notion. The Doctor leaves, heading towards what appears to a be a 1960s police call box. Both the box and the Doctor suddenly disappear. Rose goes to see Mickey to borrow his computer. She begins doing a search on the Doctor and learns about a conspiracy theorist named Clive, who claims to have been researching this mysterious individual. Rose has Mickey drive her to Clive's place so she can speak to him. Clive shows Rose photographs and drawings of the same man taken over the course of a many years. They conclude that the Doctor must be the descendant of the man from the photos, though the idea of all of the images being of the same man is considered. Ultimately, Rose finds Clive to be a crackpot and leaves. consults with Clive about the mysterious "Doctor".]] Mickey meanwhile, having been waiting in the car, finds a garbage container shambling down the street. Inspecting it more closely, the plastic container comes alive and pulls Mickey into it. A plastic facsimile of Mickey emerges later, and drives Rose off. The two go to a restaurant. Mickey is acting strangely and has a glossy look about him, but Rose is too preoccupied with the Doctor to take notice. "Mickey" begins asking pointed questions about the Doctor, and becomes more aggressive. As his actions begin bordering on violent, the Doctor appears in the restaurant and attacks him. He pulls Mickey's head off, revealing him to be a fake. Rose and the Doctor (with Mickey's plastic head) race out of the restaurant and go to the Doctor's blue box. Once inside, Rose is shocked to see that it is larger on the inside than it is on the outside. The Doctor quickly explains that this is the TARDIS and that is something of a space ship. He further goes on that the killer mannequins are Autons being controlled by the Nestene Consciousness. In order to control the plastic however, the Nestene require a large and powerful transmitter; something circular and massive. Rose points out the London Eye, though it takes the Doctor a few moments to realize that this is where the Nestene is broadcasting its signal from. Rose manages to locate the real Mickey Smith. rears its ugly... head?]] More Autons appear throughout London and begin attacking random citizens. Jackie Tyler is at the mall and screams as people are being indiscriminately murdered by mannequins. Conspiracy theorist Clive is attacked in his home and gunned down by more Autons. The Doctor meanwhile, goes below the London Eye and finds a massive vat containing the essence of the Nestene Consciousness. He intends on using anti-plastic to destroy it, but the Nestene manage to capture him. Rose Tyler arrives, uses an axe to cut through some chains, and swings down onto the Autons, pushing them into the vat. The vial of anti-plastic follows with them and destroys the Nestene entity. The transmitter device shuts down and all of the Autons throughout the city immediately cease to function. The Nestene's underground lair begins to collapse. The Doctor, Rose and Mickey board the TARDIS and escape just in time as it explodes. With the Earth saved, the Doctor suggests Rose join him on his adventures; they can go anywhere in the whole universe. Mickey however is not invited. Rose, much to his disappointment, refuses. He bids her farewell and leaves. Rose almost instantly regrets her decision, but carries on getting a terrified Mickey back home. As she leaves, though, she hears the TARDIS reappear in front of her. The Doctor emerges to tell Rose that the TARDIS can also travel in time. Without much thought, she kisses her boyfriend goodbye and runs straight into the TARDIS, to start her adventures in time and space. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Doctor Who: The Complete First Series DVD collection. * Production code number: NCFR025X * Director Keith Boak also directs the series one episodes "Aliens of London" and "World War Three". * This is the first of twenty-six episodes of Doctor Who written by Russell T. Davies. He writes seven episodes in season one. His next episode is "The End of the World". * This is the ninth traditional iteration of Doctor, however, he is actually the tenth regeneration. An interregnum version of the Doctor colloquially known as the War Doctor existed prior to the current version. This will not be revealed until the 2013 episode, "The Name of the Doctor". By this point, the Doctor will actually be on his twelfth iteration. * The concept of the Autons was developed by original series writer Robert Holmes. The Autons first appeared in the first chapter of the 1970 serial "Spearhead from Space". This series also introduced Jon Pertwee as the Third Doctor as well as his companion Liz Shaw, played by Caroline John. * Clive Finch's full name is derived from the episode's production notes, as well as the 2016 short story "The Persistence of Memory". In the episode credits, he is identified only as Clive. * Actor Noel Clarke also plays the Auton version of Mickey Smith in this episode, in addition to playing Mickey Smith. He is the only cast member in this episode to play multiple characters. * Nicholas Briggs provides the voice for the Nestene Consciousness only in this episode. He will go on to provide voice work for many alien races throughout the course of the series including the Daleks and Cybermen. Allusions * U.S. President John F. Kennedy was assassinated by one or more assailants on November 22nd, 1963. This episode establishes that the Ninth Doctor was present during this event. Ironically, the very first episode of Doctor Who, "An Unearthly Child" was scheduled for broadcast on that same day, but was pre-empted because of news broadcasts concerning the assassination, and was delayed by one day. * Krakatoa is a volcanic island situated in the Sunda Strait between the islands of Java and Sumatra in the Indonesian province of Lampung. It is known for a cataclysmic eruption, which occurred in 1883. This episode establishes that the Ninth Doctor was present for this event. * This episode establishes that the Doctor was present for the launch of the RMS Titanic from Southampton, England on April 10th, 1912. It is believed that he convinced a family to forego undertaking the voyage. The Titanic hit an iceberg on April 15th, resulting in the deaths of 1,500 people. Another fictionalized account of the sinking of the Titanic took place in the "Rendezvous with Yesterday" episode of the 1960s TV series The Time Tunnel. Quotes * The Doctor: I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name? * Rose Tyler: Rose. * The Doctor: Nice to meet you, Rose. up explosive Run for your life! .... * Clive Finch: The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes he's there. He brings a storm in his wake and has one constant companion. * Rose Tyler: Who's that? * Clive Finch: Death. * The Doctor: This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf, please just go. .... * Clive Finch: If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories… even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor'. Always 'The Doctor'. .... * The Doctor: They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. And they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem, if I didn't have this (takes out an explosive device). So I'm going to go upstairs and blow it up, and I might well die in the process but don't worry about me, no, you go home. Go on, have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, 'cause if you do, you'll get them killed. .... * The Doctor: Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop-window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables... * Rose Tyler: The breast implants... .... * Rose Tyler: If you're an alien, why do you sound like you're from the north? * The Doctor: Lots of planets have a north. .... * The Doctor: You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep or you could go… anywhere. * Rose Tyler: Is it always this dangerous? * The Doctor: Yep. See also External Links * * * "Rose" at the Holosuite * * * "Rose" at the Doctor Who Wiki References ---- Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Episodes Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Season 1 episodes Category:2005/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries